From the Future
by Wind Rider 12
Summary: Jeremy is moving, Yumi and Ulrich finaly told each other the truth, and someone new will enter thier lives. 2 somebodys. (Please excuse my spelling, it sucks). New chapter 15! Better ending!
1. New Friends

Chapter One

Meeting New People

Yumi and Ulrich stood on the street outside the boarding school watching Jeremy ride away in the back of a taxi. Odd had refused to come. He said he had enough on his mind already. Yumi threw her arms around Ulrich's shoulders, crying into his shirt.

__

Everything went wrong! Jeremy and his stupid ideals about materializing Aelita! Why couldn't we have just... just... Yumi was panicking. Ulrich was worrying. _What if XANA attacked? Yumi still wasn't ready to use the supercomputer to do anything really. _He was also worrying about how to tell Yumi how he felt.

Yumi slid to the ground, her tears running down her face and onto the cement sidewalk. Ulrich helped her stand up and walk over to the vending machine. Sitting her down on the bench, he brushed her hair gently out of her eyes. Looking up, Yumi saw everything Ulrich wanted to tell her. Pulling her close, Ulrich told her without words that he loved her.

Now, the only person who could possibly ruin this perfect situation walked by. Sissy was not very happy to see her perfect crush halfway to making out with her mortal enemy. Making a point to walk strait past them, she sent a death glare at Yumi and stuck her tiny nose into the air. Ulrich and Yumi broke apart, blushing slightly.

Wiping the tears off her face, Yumi and Ulrich stood up and pointedly walked the opposite direction Sissy went, holding each other's hands for dear life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd wandered the city walking into various candy stores and arcades, trying desperately to not think about Jeremy leaving. He was kicking an empty soda can down a seemingly desolate ally when he ran into someone. Looking up he saw it was a girl around his age, brownish blonde hair, deep hazel blue eyes, wearing faded loose jeans and a back tank top.

"Uhhh, hi?"Odd stammered, not knowing what else to say. The girl slowly turned around, obviously ready to hurt someone if need be. For no reason in particular, Odd thought, _She'd be a good addition to the Lyoko team._

The girl's eyes opened wide, and a smile spread across her tan face. "I knew it!!!" She hopped around the ally for a little bit yelling "Iknewit Iknewit Iknewit!!!" over and over and over again. Odd raised an eyebrow at her. When she finally calmed down, she extended her hand to him.

"I'm Adain. You're Odd." She smiled at him again.


	2. Confused

Chapter 2

Confused

Odd was completely flabbergasted. How the heck did she know his name? The girl - Adain- rolled her eyes and dropped her hand.

"So where's Ulrich and Yumi? And Jeremy? I have to talk to him about the supercomputer." She watched him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she peered into his eyes and asked, "Do you need some loosetouge?" Whatever loosetounge was, it didn't sound too tasty. Again, she rolled her eyes. Then broke into a run. Odd, still being amazingly confused, had no choice but to follow.

She led him to the boarding school. She stopped running outside the gate and walked onto the campus. Scanning the grounds, she saw Ulrich and Yumi walking shoulder to shoulder. Smiling knowingly, she ran to catch up to them.

"I'm Adain. I need to speak to Jeremy. Where can I find him?" Yumi broke into tears again, and Ulrich glared at Adain. "You missed him. He's somewhere in Michigan right about now."

"NO! I stopped too early! I can't believe I made that big of a mistake. Where did I leave that hole? This is bad. Very bad! How could I let this happen?!?" Adain was wailing in complete and utter humiliation and guilt. If she had been there two days ago, Jeremy would still be there EVERYTHING WAS HER FAULT!!!

The three fourteen-year-olds stared at Adain, who was acting as if she was in agonizing pain. What the heck was she talking about, leaving a hole? Stopping to early? She must have been mental or something. Ulrich voiced this opinion. Her head snapped in his direction. Her eyes burned with purpose.

"I am here to help you. The entire world will explode if you ignore me."

"How would she know?" Yumi said. It was a rhetorical question.

"Because it's happened. They sent another messenger to you and you told them to eat dirt. By the next day, Earth was chunks of dirt floating around Mars and Mercury. I was born on Mercury and I know. One of our moons is a piece of your precious Earth!"

Everyone was confused.

"I was born in the year 9007. My name is Adain Red Dragon, First Dragon Princess, Second only to Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Alli. Technically, I am negative seven thousand, five years old. I traveled back in time, with the permission of the councils of course, to help you save your planet." Seeing that they were still confused Adain tried to explain about the time vortex, but they got lost in the middle of the first sentence.

"Well, even Odd's got a girlfriend now, too?" Sissy sneered.

"Oh, no. Trust me. They hate me." Adain replied, undaunted.

"Then why do they ditch you like they ditched me?"

Adain leaned in to get her face not four inches away from Sissy's. She spoke loudly and clearly, too make sure Sissy understood. "Because you have a brain the size of a rodents. I'm just the bearer of bad news." It took Sissy a minute to realize that it was an insult. When it finally sunk in she just stomped off. When Adain turned back around, the three teens were smiling crookedly at her. It was Adain's turn to be confused.


	3. Coming Home

Chapter 3

Coming Home

"I don't know why, but this Adain girl, she reminds me of Jeremy." Ulrich was confused. How did she know so much about the supercomputer? Her story about being from the future was absolutely whacked! _HOW COULD SOMEONE BE NEGITIVE SEVEN THOUSAND FIVE YEARS OLD?!?_ Plus she also said she was 14. _That would mean she was NEGITIVE SEVEN THOUSAND NINTEEN YEARS OLD! HAH!_

Wait! Why am I thinking these thoughts? She said she could help us bring Jeremy back from Michigan, but how? If she can help him than she deserves to be trusted, but why don't I trust her? Ulrich, so wrapped up in his thoughts, did not notice the little disturbance in the back of his mind, listening to every word.

Adain didn't like doing things like this. It scared her to even think about someone listening to _her_ thoughts. But sometimes it was necessary to understand what to do next. She realized that she had to earn Ulrich's trust before he figured everything out. That kind of information could be fatal to any and all humans and halfhumans and parthumans in any time. Adain, herself, was half Fae, and quarter pixie (meaning she could grow and/or shrink pixie, and do magic and fly faerie) and quarter mortal meaning _she_ was not even safe from what mortals could do with that knowledge. The knowledge of the fact that XANA was controlled by a human from this era.

Aelita lay on the higher platform in a deactivated tower somewhere in the desert, waving her feet in the 'air' around her. She was learning so much about Earth. There was actually a country called turkey, which she understood from Odd was a kind of bird that you ate. She giggled at the irony of all of Earth's aspects.

Wait! What was that?!?

"Jeremy! Something's wrong!" No answer. "Jeremy? Are you there?" She tried to contact him through his laptop.

Jeremy was surfing the web, trying not to be bored to death, when Aelita's face appeared on the monitor.

"Aelita! I've missed you so" his voice trailed off after noticing the concerned look on Aelita's face.

"Jeremy, something's wrong. Terribly so. Someone is on Lyoko and I can't identify if it's Odd, Ulrich, or Yumi. It might just be Adain, but I sense evil purposes."

"Wait! Rewind and stop. Who the hell is Adain?"

"She's the new girl. From the future. She's very sweet but she can get violent when angered."

"And _how_, pray tell, does she know about Lyoko?" Mr. Clueless is in the building. Confusion is what you get from blocking all contact from the real world when you're wallowing in sorrow.

"She came to help us fix it." Jeremy rolled his eyes at Aelita's cheeriness.

"Every minute we spend getting reacquainted is a minute we loose trying to find that what-ever-it-is that's on Lyoko. I'll launch a scan for any activated towers and call the guys, you go have a look around."

Punching in Yumi and Odd's phone numbers, he listened to the dial tone while entering the data for the search into his laptop (Aelita rigged it so this would work). Yumi picked up first.

"Yumi, it's Jeremy."

You could hear Yumi yelling at Odd and Ulrich and that Adain girl that Jeremy was on the phone. "So what's up?"

"Something's wrong on Lyoko. Aelita doesn't know what it is, but she's looking for the tower right now. Go to the Factory. I'll try to virtualize you from here, but it may be a bumpy ride."

"I can do it." A female voice piped up in the background.

"Adain says she'll virtualize us than wait for you to come back to virtualize her."

"She can use the supercomputer?"

"She's quite a wiz with technology. I'm sure she won't break anything." Jeremy heard snickers as Yumi made sounds of slight pain. Adain had punched her in the shoulder.

"I'll be right there." Jeremy shut down his laptop, opened the door of the fast-moving car, and jumped onto the side of the freeway, taking only his laptop and his house key.


	4. Wierd Looks

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Virtual World

"Scanner Odd, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi. Transfer Odd, transfer Ulrich, transfer Yumi. Virtualization." Their digital forms loaded in the 'air' just above the ground a few yards away from the waiting Aelita, who was hiding behind a rock, staring at someone who was not her entering a tower.

"You've got three crabs, and six Blocks flanking you. XANA's really got her battle strategies down." She considered something. "You'd better split up. Yumi, stay with Aelita until I get there. Odd, get to work on the Blocks. They are very weak, probably because there are so many of them."

Jeremy flew into the elevator, not being used to having people on Lyoko while he wasn't there. Adain was up and ready to go, handing him several cards with distinct color pictures of her in strange clothing. He took the top one, which had a photo of Adain in black shorts and what looked like a black sports bra.

"Loading Adain." He inserted the card into the slot on the side of the keyboard. "Scanner Adain. Transfer Adain. Virtualization." Adain loaded behind Aelita and Yumi.

"Welcome to the Virtual World, Adain."

"Aelita, shield yourself, or hide or something. Yumi, ready for some crabs?"

Aelita noticed, before shutting herself in a little rock bubble, that Adain had a sword in a sheath strapped across her back.

Adain drew Rec'myla, her sword. It glowed in a black, shimmering light. (I know, Black light is an oxymoron, but that's what it looked like!) Its name came from what it looked like. Black Blade. Yumi raised her eyebrows at both the sword and the shirt (if it could be called one), but said nothing.

The girls walked up behind two different crabs. Adain had an air of casualness, before her muscles tensed and she sprang silently onto the crabs back, shoving Rec'myla into the eye-thing on it's back. Yumi chucked a closed fan at the crab, like it was a dagger. Just after she threw it, she realized that she'd never done that before. What was going on?


	5. Meetings with Beasts and Forgetful Girls

Chapter 5

Meetings with Beasts and Forgetful Girls

Three Ulrichs slammed three swords into three Blocks, and three Blocks exploded. The fourth Block had an arrow implanted in its Eye, and the fifth one's arrow hit it and ricocheted off to impale the sixth one.

As the last crab blew up, the four joined Aelita next to her run-down bubble-thing. "You ready?" Ulrich asked Aelita.

"Yeah" her voice trailed off Adain said, "Hey, look everybody! A bird!"

"Adain, that ain't a bird, it's a plane." Odd joked.

"No, it's Superman!" Yumi finished as the three burst out laughing.

Ulrich was completely serious, "No guys, it a DUCK!" Everyone ducked but Adain, who thought he meant the bird kind of duck, was looking at him like he was an idiot, when she was swept up in the massive talons of a griffin. The 'bird' flew her up to one thousand feet and dropped her.

As Adain concentrated on floating herself gently back to the ground an ear-piercing scream ripped her focus from floating and she fell the last hundred feet as Aelita was flown off in the grip of the savage griffin. Her last thought before hitting the ground was 'AELITA?!?'. Her head bounced on the hard dirt and hit a nearby rock with a gross-sounding CRACKKKKKK!

Blinking quickly, Adain stood up. She looked amazingly confused. Staring around her, she lifted her hands and inspected them, moving the fingers, poking the sweaty palms. Again glancing around her, her eyes seeing at last the three figures staring at her.

"Who am I, _Where _am I," Looking down at her bare stomach, she added, "And why am I not wearing a shirt?!" Odd and Ulrich burst out laughing at this comment. Jeremy's mirth could be heard echoing around Lyoko.

"Do you want me to switch your card? You have one that's slightly better."

"Yes please, whoever-you-are!" she knew what that meant at least.

There was a pause as Jeremy pulled out her card, saying, "Uh, Adain? Go hide behind a rock." Her eyes opened even wide, but she did as the sky told her. When she came back she was wearing loose jeans with a hole in one knee like the ones she was wearing her first day in the past and something slightly resembling an apron that wrapped around her just below the armpits. Her back was completely bare, save the apron ties and the sword and sheath.

"That's the best you can do?" Her voice was worried.

"I guess fashions get less and less modest over time."

Adain remembered enough to register that the look on the cat-dude's face was something to avoid at all costs. The dude-in-the-sky's voice reverberated around the space the four were in. "So, has Aelita deactivated the tower yet?"

The cat-dude and the ninja-guy started to explain what had happened to the girl named Aelita as Adain, for no reason that she could comprehend, kicked off and flew slowly towards the tower, which was still glowing florescent red.

Still not understanding exactly _what_ the hell she was doing, Adain entered the tower. The beeping platform startled her into looking around. The data on the walls intrigued her for long enough for her to not notice floating up to the next platform. Touching the clear screen in front of her, the word: ADAIN showed itself, soon to be replaced by: CODE. Adain poked the screen five times in confusion. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke. The whirring noise was slightly agitating. Everything fell, rewound, and started over again.

You could faintly hear a depressed Jeremy say, "Return to the past. Now."


	6. Fun and Games

Chapter 6

Fun and Games

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, guys." Jeremy's parents were still moving, but he had talked them out of taking him with them, somehow. "You don't know how much I appreciate it." They didn't.

Adain had gotten herself a dorm with only one bed, so therefore no one to clean up after and extra space to practice with her sword. (Also no one to scream when she took the blade out of the sheath which was hidden under her bed.) She had had to fix the room up a bit but not much.

She had just changed the curtains from pink to black, then moved the vanity to be next to the closet and hold all her junk (she didn't wear makeup, usually), switched the comforter from pink to silver, made black sheets for where there were none she had changed a lot of things from pink to black, silver or white.

She didn't like pink. (Can you tell?)

Yumi came up later that day and asked her how she remodeled so quickly. They told the guys where they could find her if she couldn't reach her cell, and dolled out her number to everyone who needed it.

Ulrich and Yumi and Adain stood in the clearing by the tunnel. Yumi had found a fan in the back of her closet and thought Adain might want to see it. Adain had grinned at the sight of it and asked if Yumi had ever played Fan Toss. The confused look Yumi gave her was enough to tell her that raven-head had never even heard of it.

"Gimme the fan." Yumi handed it to her. Ulrich watched intently.

"There are two ways of tossing a fan to someone in this game. One is to throw it closed like a boomerang." She demonstrated, throwing it by the little pin holding the wooden sticks together. "Another way is to throw it open, like you usually do, except softer." Again, she demonstrated, but this time for the benefit of Ulrich. "The game is supposed to be a battle strategy game to help with hand/eye coordination and speed, but the little girls just play it because it looks pretty. Oh! And the game is not made entirely up of throws. There are spins and flips and all sorts of tricks that are there to make the game harder."

"So it's kinda like Don't Drop the Dishes?"

"Yup! GO!"

Adain tossed the fan to Yumi who caught it perfectly on the little pin. She did a horrible dip-turn, but no one noticed but Adain. She tossed it back. Whipping it around both hands, tossing it in the air, spinning and catching it again was easy compared to what the Empresses Ladies did in their spare time.

Adain was in the middle of a double combo when Ulrich stepped in, caught the fan, and knocked Adain out of the field of concentration, which she and Yumi had developed around them in the past forty-five minutes they had been playing.

"It's fifteen till curfew guys." He reminded them. "We need to head back now." Yumi's eyes widened.

"We've been playing for _that_ long?" Adain smiled at her shock.

"What'da ya know? Time really _does_ fly when you're having fun. Again, tomorrow?"

"Sure! Hey Ulrich? Do you wanna play tomorrow?"

He shrugged, as if to say, 'Sure, why not? Just as long as you guys don't do anything to embarrass me.'


	7. Magic

Chapter 7

Magic

The three met up again directly after class, as to have more time to play. Yumi was progressing nicely, and Ulrich was getting over his tense, boy-like stance to get into the rhythm of the game. It had a four-four beat, so you passed it on a beat. You could hold the fan for four beats at the most, each time it was passed to you, doing whatever you wanted with it, from spins to dips to complicated combos. Adain even taught Yumi and Ulrich how to do back flips and rolls while the fan was in the air. They all got quite a few bruises, but they were having fun.

Until they saw Sissy.

Her big head was sticking out from behind a bush as Ulrich did a flip that moved his eyes so he could see her. He stuck the landing and called stop. He walked up to the bush and grabbed Sissy by the hair.

"You really need to work on the art of stealth." He said, basically dragging her by the hair over to where the girls had sat down to rest.

All three of them were sweating. Fan Toss was like gymnastics, only prettier. Ulrich lay down next to the girls and looked at Sissy as if he was waiting for something. He was. He wanted an explanation for why she was hiding in the bushes watching them play. She could've just come and sat down, they wouldn't've noticed.

When she stayed silent, wondering why exactly Ulrich was staring at her, thinking it was because she was "adorable", Ulrich sighed.

"If you aren't going to say anything, Miss Stupidity, then we would thank you for leaving."

Sissy turned to Adain, "That was very pretty. Did you make that up?"

"In a sense, yes. I had some help." She smiled sweetly at the person who Ulrich had named, very well, Miss Stupidity, hoping that the prissy brat would go away.

"From who?"

From the calm look on her face, no one would have known that she absolutely despised the girl in front of her.

"Yumi and Ulrich."

In Adain's time, the smiling, and wide eyes she was giving Sissy were flashing red lights saying: GO AWAY, YOU NASTY TWIT!!!

And then the ground beneath Sissy split, and Adain's eyes and hands were glowing a faint silver. Yumi reacted first, grabbing Sissy's hand before she fell into the endless pit below her. Not that Yumi wanted to save her life, the nitwit had tried to steal Ulrich away from her more than once, but it was instinct.

Sissy's scream pulled Adain out of her phase, causing the hole to close with Sissy still in it. As Adain passed out, Ulrich and Yumi pulled a still screaming Sissy out of the fast shutting hole. Sissy stared at the hole for a minute before running of screaming. Ulrich and Yumi turned to see Adain, completely unconscious, glowing silver.

Yumi called Jeremy. "Adain passed out and is glowing silver. Do you think it's XANA?"

"No. XANA's color is red."

"Then what could it be?"

"Where are you? I want to see this for myself."

"We're in the park, by the tunnel."

"Ok. I'll be right there."


	8. Almost Perfect Adain

Chapter 8

Almost Perfect Adain

Jeremy ran from his room and into the park at top speed, which, compared to Odd, who was running next to him, was really, _really_ slow. Yumi and Ulrich were leaning over Adain, who was sprawled on the ground, her limbs entangled with each other. He tentatively opened one of her eyes.

The eye moved around in the socket, looking both directions before looking up. Adain, no longer unconscious, said, "Hello Jeremy." It must have been _very_ creepy.

He let go of her eye with a start, jumping back even farther when she suddenly sat up.

"You passed out. You should lie down."

"No. I should stand up. I didn't drain myself _too_ badly." She said at their worried glances. "Are you going to be like this with me _all day?_ I don't think I'll be able to stand it!"

Ulrich was the first to get over the shock. "Why were you glowing silver?"

"Because that's my color." She explained calmly.

"Your what?"

"My color. The color of my magic!" They seemed genuinely shocked that she was talking about magic. "You remember me talking about being half Fae?" They nodded, still confused. "Fae is short for Faerie. Faeries have magic. Each Faerie's magic is a different color. I personally like to avoid all people with any shade of pink magic. From my experience, they're usually the dolts in the bunch." She rolled her eyes to emphasize this thought. "Magic can do basically anything. From love charms to blowing planets up, even though both of those were forbidden by the Councils. Do you remember me talking about being quarter pixie? Pixies are small, tricky little creatures that can fly without wings and shrink and grow and change their appearance. This last one is a very rare talent, so most pixies don't have it. I can do everything but that."

"So you do magic, change your size, and fly. You're half Fae, quarter pixie and quarter mortal-"

"Which means my life span is considerably shorter than most Faes and pixies, but longer than humans could ever _possibly_ live." Adain interrupted.

"And you have long life." Ulrich finished. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Adain squinted, trying to remember if she really sucked at anything that they knew about. She finally replied, very slowly, "I'm not very good at kick boxing." This earned her lots of laughs, which she couldn't help but join.

"Hey, since you're so good at everything, why don't you join the Talent Show!" Odd voiced. He was automatically seconded by Jeremy and Ulrich. Yumi was worried, though.

"But what would she do? She can't do magic in front of large crowds. That would raise suspicion."

"I can sing."


	9. Homesick

Chapter 9

Homesick

Adain sighed. After hiding her emotions during seven strait games of Fan Toss (all of which Ulrich had lost), Adain had backed out, complaining of aching muscles.

Actually, her aching muscles were the last thing on her mind. She missed her family. Her mother, her aunt, her older brother and younger sisters. She missed them all. But most of all she missed Snake and Coyote. Snake was her one of her best friends, and she had a major crush on him. Not seeing him in two moths was really hard. Coyote was her other best friend. She could always find cures for Adain's gloomy moods, even if it meant showing her holograms of where ever Snake was, which she hated doing because she just went back into denial the minute Snake was out of her view or hearing.

Snake was always disappearing on secret missions for the Councils. That was all he was allowed to tell them.

__

Damn the stupid Councils! Damn! Damn! Damn! Adain broke into tears into her pillow. _Why were you not there when I left, Snake? Why didn't you say good bye? For all I know, we may never see each other again! You might be dead! I might die! I just wish you were here. Here with me! ME!!!_

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK

Adain sat up with a gasp. Someone was there. They would be witnesses to her moment of shame! NOT GOOD!

"One second!" Adain flipped her pillow over so the tear spots didn't show. Looking around frantically, she saw her red, splotchy face in the mirror. Taking her water bottle, she dumped water on her face and began rubbing furiously.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Umm. Come in." Adain made sure to keep her face towards the mirror.

Yumi walked in. Seeing Adain still rubbing at her face as if it was a scratch-and-sniff card that didn't work right, she slowly shut the door.

"What's wrong, Adain?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. NOTHING!" Adain's voice cracked. Taking deep breaths, Adain turned to face Yumi. She expected to be laughed at for her red eyes. Yumi just smiled softly.

"I just miss him." Adain admitted, again expecting to be laughed at.

"Who?"

"My friend."

"What's he like?"

Adain smiled, remembering. "He has short brown hair, like Ulrich's, and _amazing_ green-brown, but mostly green eyes. He is _so _funny, once he almost made me pass out from laughing too much." She sighed. "We had really long talks about literally _everything_, from toilets, to the decisions of the Councils. Mama thought we should both be on the debate team, we go at it so hard, each one believing that he/she is right, or right_er, _or is it more right? See, this is the kind of thing we get into arguments about! Bad grammar and spelling and the _exact_ formula for pickled frog toes." At this she burst out laughing. Yumi just sat through it, listening intently.

"You two seem really close."

"He's my best friend. We couldn't be anything but close," Adain said, still smiling. Without thinking, she added, "except closer." She winced at this. People like Coyote would jump on slips like that. Yumi was obviously not like Coyote. More like Shadow, Adain's older brother. Sneaky, mischievous, quiet, contained (usually), but you could trust him with secrets.

Adain was officially over her gloomy stage, and Yumi promised not to tell the guys about Snake. The girls left Adain' s room smiling.

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd waited outside the girls' dorm for Yumi and Adain to come out. When they finally did, Odd was pissed.

"What took you so long?" he demanded.

"Adain had a moment." When Adain glared at Yumi, for in any way, shape, or form mentioning her 'moment', she just shrugged.

"What? I haven't broken my promise!" Adain cut her death glare short, and burst out laughing. Yumi had found a loophole that Adain hadn't seen. _That_ was new!


	10. Songs Lots of Them

Chapter 10

Songs. Lots of 'em.

"What songs do you know?" Yumi and Ulrich and Odd and Jeremy were prepping Adain for the audition for the talent show, which was in two weeks.

Adain started to count them off on her fingers. When she got to ten, she went backwards. "Kryptonite. Dead to the World. I Love Rock and Roll. Escape. All-Star. Happy Birthday. The Saga Begins. Iris. Hero. Trouble. Family Portrait. Happy Ending. Amish Paradise. Big Yellow Taxi Umm that's all I can think of at this moment." Ulrich raised an eyebrow at her.

"Which one do you like best?" Yumi asked.

"_Family Portrait, Happy Ending_, and _Dead to the World_."

"Pick _one_."

"Umm _Happy Ending_, by Avril Lavigne."

"Ok. Sing it."

__

" So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

Chorus:

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh"

"Not bad." Ulrich commented. Yumi was still drowning in the song. Odd looked impressed, and Jeremy was staring wide-eyed at Adain.

"" was all he'd say.


	11. Hello!

Chapter 11

Hello!

Adain was being shaken. Hard. She opened her eyes slightly to see Yumi leaning over her, whispering, "Come on! Wake up! You're gonna miss it!"

"What am I gonna miss?" Adain asked groggily, trying to clear her vision buy blinking a lot.

"The fight! Ulrich and Odd are sparring in the park where we play Fan Toss! I can't wait! So are you coming?"

"Yeah. One second." Adain slipped out of bed, letting the covers fall to the ground, and pulling on faded jeans and a black cami. "I'll be right there. Go ahead."

Once Yumi left the room, Adain brushed and did her hair, letting it fall across her shoulders and back. Applying black eyeliner below her lower eyelashes wasn't hard, even in the dark. Something told her that she would meet up with an old friend that she would want to look her best for.

Odd crouched, expecting Ulrich to jump out of his hiding place in the trees any minute. What he didn't expect was the small voice inside his head to get louder and then say, "Odd, move!"

Obeying what he thought was his conscious, Odd flipped forward, just missing being landed on by Ulrich. Balancing himself on his left hand, Odd put his legs together and kicked Ulrich for all he was worth. Then, keeping himself on his left hand, separated his legs and swung them around, using the momentum to stand himself up. The rules were, first one who's butt hits the ground looses, so he didn't let his butt touch the ground.

Ulrich was also hearing voices, or a voice. The weird voice told him to jump just before Odd had done that kick that would have made him lose for sure. Doing his famous soccer kick, Ulrich's foot connected solidly with Odd's head, sending him flying towards a fairly large tree. Just before Odd's doom, a wall of silvery light appeared in front of him. Odd bounced off it and landed softly on his back, mumbling, "I lose."

Adain was surprised to hear that the boys had both heard a voice inside their heads, telling them what to do. _She_ had thought those things. Was her telepathy being evil again? Connecting with others minds without her say-so. Just the thought of it was slightly unnerving.

They were sitting in the grass in the park. It was right after the boys' fight, and they were talking about what had happened.

"Hey, Yumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna take a whack at it?" Adain was grinning evilly.

"Sure. Same rules, only no magic or flying."

"You never let me have any fun." Adain pretended to pout but agreed to the terms. As the girls stretched, Ulrich and Odd admired Odd's bruised head. As they approached a tender spot, Adain looked at them and sent a thought down the mental cord that she had with all of them. 'Don't even go there.'

They looked up to see who had 'spoken'. Seeing Adain watching them, they gave her confused looks. She just smiled at their inability to understand. Adain and Yumi took their places.

The instant the countdown hit GO! Adain jumped. Landing on a branch somewhere above the wary Yumi, Adain glided through the leaves. Waiting for the perfect moment, Adain let her feet leave the branch and lightly hit the ground behind the girl. When Yumi turned, Adain turned, always staying behind Yumi. She let Yumi fret over the boys snickers and her own utter confusion. Where was Adain?

She flipped out of the way of the flurry of punches aimed at her head and neck. Adain did a handstand, then spun around and around, her legs in a splits position, whacking Yumi in the face several times in a row, and then back hand-springing onto her feet. She heard Ulrich say that they might as well be at a gymnastics/break dancing competition, for all the stuff they get to see here.

Adain and Yumi went into close quarters fist fighting. Punching and blocking, punching and blocking. Once, Adain tried a sweep on Yumi, swinging her leg around Yumi's and making the poor girl do a no handed cartwheel. And then it happened.

Blue fire shot between them holding the girls away from each other. Yumi was frantically squirming, trying to get out of the hold that was on her. Adain just stood in shock as a familiar male voice sounded next to her ear.

"What is going on here? We can't have two little girls here fighting, and two perfectly capable boys just sitting and watching! This is a scandal!"

Adain smiled and waited for Snake to recognize her. She had expected him to show up sooner or later. He had obviously heard her mental screaming at him. As Snake took down the barrier, Adain walked up to him and asked, "What's my Aunt's name?"

This was there little code for whenever one didn't recognize the other.

Snake's eyes widened and said the counter code, "Mrs. Hopping Fuzzy Butts, from Uranus." At which both burst out laughing.

Snake pulled Adain into a hug. They hadn't seen each other for over two months, which might not be the record, but Adain was glad it wasn't. (The record was a year and six weeks, in which Adain had gone _entirely_ insane and was thinking about throwing herself down a _very_ deep well.)

"Adain, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you left. I had no choice."

He was misreading her thoughts. _That_ wasn't the problem.

"I just wanna know what you were _doing_ all that time."

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Yumi had realized at last who that guy was, and herded up staring Odds and Ulrichs, hauling them back to their dorm door.

"Who _was_ that guy?" Ulrich was still thinking about that blue wall, sort of like Adain's, only blue.

"His name is Snake, from what I hear from Adain." Was Yumi's reply. "He's Adain's best friend."

"No wonder she's such a tomboy." Odd murmured.


	12. Audition

Chapter 12

Audition

Yumi was waiting in Adain's room when she came back. She wanted to talk, even though it was around one in the morning.

Adain was smiling to herself, and reliving those last moments. The only problem, was that Snake wasn't the same as he was when she last saw him. Either, that was some clone someone had created to lure her away from her mission, or Snake had changed. She had noticed that he had seemed rather sad about letting her go home. Either sad or angry. She expected it was sad. She _hoped_ it was sad.

Adain had learned to cover her emotions about Snake, or else she was bombarded with embarrassing questions from Coyote that usually ended after Adain pretended to throw a punch at Coyote, stopping it a fraction of an inch away from Coyote's face.

"So, was that Snake?"

"Yeah," Adain sighed and fell onto her silver bed, pretending to faint.

"You described him perfectly. He looks exactly like you said he did."

"Yeah," she sighed again.

"So, did he kiss you?"

"No way! Didn't you understand a word I said last night?!?" Adain sat up quickly, too quickly, because Yumi heard Adain's spine rearrange itself. Adain groaned.

"Yeah, I get it. But you two were pretty close there." Even in the dark Yumi caught the death glare Adain sent her.

"Don't you dare tell anything to Snake! I mean it! If you do you won't like what'll happen." It was a threat, but Yumi saw through it. Adain was just scared. But about what?

Yumi decided to change the subject. "Well, at least he'll be here for your singing debut."

Adain smiled at this thought. "Yeah, I guess he will." She was smiling again. This was good.

"I'll leave you to your sweet dreams." Yumi got up and left.

Yumi ran out the dorm door, surprised to see Snake still standing there. She had expected to have to go look for him.

"It's Adain, isn't it?"

"No!" was the automatic defensive reply.

"You know, you should tell her."

"Also a no."

"Why not?"

"She'll hate me!"

"You don't know how many situations like this there are in the world!"

"Yeah! Your world! Adain and I aren't from your world! And. There are other things."


	13. Strange Happenings

Chapter 13

Strange Happenings

Everyone was there, staring at the dark red, heavy curtains covering the stage. Adain could hear them whispering. In her black skort and black cami, Adain was fairly confident. Black always did that to her. Her long mud colored hair was brushed strait and hung down her back after being thrown back from her temples. Adain was the last one to perform. Sissy was in her pink tutu again, purposefully whacking everyone in the face with her shoes. Adain resolved that if she did it one more time, Adain would put a wall around her and she wouldn't be able to touch anyone for the rest of the evening.

Seeing Adain's smirk and remembering what had happened the last time Sissy had gotten one Adain's nerves, Sissy put her foot down I a sign of truce.

"Hello everybody, are you all having a good time?" the crowd quieted as the principal spoke. "Welcome to the Talent Show!" the swarm of people took their cue and cheered. "Our first contestant will be" Adain stopped listening at this point, knowing that she did not have to worry about making her act, since she had about an hour left. She just sat with her back to the carpeted wall backstage and meditated.

One of the judges was waving a hand in front of her face, saying, "You're on deck, hon." Adain nodded and stood up and stretched.

The lights went down and the principal said, "And for your own viewing enjoyment, Adain Red Dragon!"

Adain walked on smiling as the spotlight followed her. Going into a ballet third position, she moved her arms so that they were positioned daintily behind her hips. The intro to her song started. At the first instrumental she did her gymnastics routine, consisting of back and front flips, back handsprings, round offs and a split flip (you go into a split then you throw your weight over your body and do a vertical 360). Then she started singing again, expertly ignoring the oohs and ahhs she was getting for her fancy display. Then something hit the roof.

Adain stopped and looked up, then took five steps to the left and said, "Oh, shit." A XANA monster, it looked like a mini crab, around Adain's height fell through the ceiling where Adain had been. Before she could ponder the strangeness of why that always worked, Yumi was up on stage with her and tossing her what looked like a sharpened stick. Doing a perfectly coordinated handspring onto the Mini Crab's back, Yumi shoved the stick into the eye thing on it's back and it blew up, showering the crowed with sparkly dust.

"Did you bring the fan?" Adain whispered to Yumi.

"Yeah, but what good will that do us now?"

"We make the audience think it's part of the show, while saving their lives. All we need is the fan and Ulrich."

As if on cue, Ulrich fell down the hole in the ceiling. "What were you doing up there, playing hide and seek?" Adain wanted to know. For some reason, Ulrich had the fan. He chucked it at Yumi who dipped and spun, fluttering the fan in front of her face before tossing it to Adain. Who back flipped into the center of the circle, shut the fan and held it above her. The M-crab that fell down the hole next disintegrated on the pointy end of the fan. Adain then threw it to Ulrich. The three were slowly seeping into the rhythm of the game. Flashes of red were the only thing you should see of the fast moving fan, as Ulrich jumped into a one handed handstand and threw it to Yumi, it passed through a few hornets as it went by. Yumi cartwheeled into the center, then cartwheeled back, holding the fan in front of her face the whole time. Yumi threw it to Adain who yelled, "Kumo ashi!"

(That means move)

Adain did a no handed cartwheel to the other side of the triangle and Yumi and Ulrich flipped to the front of the stage. They ended up with their faces about an inch apart. Blushing they moved to opposite sides of the triangle. It was all very synchronized.

"Scanner Odd. Transfer Odd. Virtualization." In all the commotion, Jeremy and Odd had slipped out and went to the factory. Aelita had found the tower, and it was only guarded by one block. Odd took this one down as Aelita deactivated the tower, but before anything could rewind, it all just froze. Odd, who was waiting to return to the past, saw someone who looked vaguely like Ulrich walking towards him.

"Oi! Ulrich! Over here!" Odd called to the shadow enveloped figure.

"I'm not Ulrich." A low female voice sounded from the darkness. Odd suddenly felt very cold.


	14. Heheheh

Chapter 14

Heheheh

Odd stood in the midst of forty-two monsters (mostly blocks). Aelita had made a funnel thing, kind of like her rock bubbles only this stretched about sixty feet into the gray sky. The tower was somewhere north of where she was now. That was about all she knew right then.

Odd had a block on each side of him. Right when they were about to fire he jumped and landed outside their little huddle, letting them kill each other instead of wasting arrows. Doing a back handspring, Odd caught two hornets where his ankle curved to attach to his foot and forcefully shoved them into the laser of one of the blocks, killing all three of them as the stingers injected poison into the block. A Mega Tank rolled over and aimed. Odd shot an arrow and let it hit kind of off the target, hitting a block and making the Mega Tank spin, hitting more then ten of his opponents. Odd had to smile. Thirty-seven of his attackers were dead and Odd had only fired three shots.

Here come the crabs. Odd jumped onto one of their backs, copying Adain's favorite moves, stuck an arrow in the target, and then jumped to the next crab. This went on until there was only one left.

"Crab v.s. Odd." Jeremy sat back, smiling at his friends hidden intelligence. "Who will win?"

Odd fired the last of his arrows. One to block the oncoming laser, and another to graze over the eye on the crab's back. It exploded.

"Ok, Princess! Work your magic!" Odd called to Aelita as he sat down to rest. "Wow. Tricking monsters into killing one another is hard work!" Odd could hear Jeremy snicker. "Hey! What you laughin' at, bozo?!?" Odd yelled at the sky as the return-to-the-past program started working. All that got him was more snickers.

"Guys. I don't think I should be in the Talent Show." Adain and Yumi and Ulrich and Jeremy and Odd and Snake were all standing there in the park after Fan Toss. Adain, Yumi, and Ulrich were sweating heavily. Yumi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Why not?"

Adain smirked, "Because I'm too good for that." Snake smiled and shook his head. Adain had not changed. He doubted that she ever would. Or, that's what he wanted. Adain jumped into a tree near them. Snake climbed up with her. They used to do this all the time, just sit in a tree and watch the sun move around the sky. Side by side in complete silence, not awkward silence, just an aura of calm.

Again Yumi herded the boys away from the two, but sat down on the porch. She was basically trying to sort out all the thoughts in her mind. It had been a full two months since Ulrich and Yumi had confessed about being in love with one another, but they had only kissed once. _What if Ulrich changed his mind What if he doesn't like me anymore What if he never liked me in the first place and _ Yumi forced this thought out of her mind. It wasn't like that. _I hope._

Ulrich sat down next to her, the setting sun turning all his features a deep crimson and his shadow cast over Yumi. It made her shiver. He sat down next to her, knowing what was going on inside her head as looks of anguish, anger, confusion, and sorrow passed over her beautiful face. It looked like she was about to cry. She looked into his eyes and couldn't look away. Neither of them noticed the ball of bluish silver light enveloped them as they kissed. It took them forever to realize they loved each other more than a brother loves a sister, which is what they acted like, and just tell each other the whole entire truth. But it was as easy as a kiss and all their problems were solved. Who'da thunk it?

Adain turned to lay on her back with her head in Snake's lap, staying perfectly balanced on their own high tree branch. Snake gazed down at her smiling face. He couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that was on the inside and outside of Adain. She watched the sun set with her deep hazel blue eyes, not a care in the world. Or that's what it looked like. Her mind was racing. Why was Snake smiling like that? What was going on inside his head? She shifted her head and found herself staring into his perfect eyes. She inhaled deeply, so as not to forget how to breathe. Her heart was pounding seven million times a minute. How long were they just gonna stare at each other? Adain sat up and opened her mouth to speak, not even knowing what would come out, when she couldn't. Speaking was out of the question now that Snake's lips were blocking all possible ways of communicating to the outside world, if she had wanted to.

Adain just relished the moment. Not knowing what she was doing, she returned the kiss. Passionately. If you gave her one wish at that very moment, she would probably wish that the moment would never end. She just relaxed and let Snake pull her into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was all too perfect. _Way_ too perfect. She broke the kiss only for the amazing need of oxygen. Placing her head on his shoulder, she sighed and curled up even farther into his protective grasp, knowing that it would have to end sometime.

It did when Yumi came to check on Adain and Snake. She climbed up to find Adain asleep in Snake's arms and Snake stroking her hair. She smiled inwardly and tapped him on the shoulder silently telling him to come with her, and to bring Adain. He stood up on the branch and jumped down, landing so lightly that Adain didn't even move. He carried Adain up to her room and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, he left her to sleep.


	15. Goodbye!

****

Hi! Sorry for the wait. I got kinda bored with the story, and if any of you still like it please tell me, because I'm seriously tempted to make this chapter say:

__

And then the world blew up. They had run out of time.

But I won't. Because I love you.

Everything was just as it should be. Well, except that they hadn't materialized Aelita, yet. But that was ok. They had time.

Or so they thought.

XANA's puppeteer, know as Kira, stood on her porch smiling into the cool darkness that surrounded her. Time was the last thing they had, if all her traps went off correctly. At sunrise, the chaos would start. And that's what it would be. Utter chaos.

Adain couldn't sleep. Well, she was asleep when Snake brought her to her room, but she had woken up with her senses on red alert. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Adain slid out of bed, not making a sound. She pulled on loose jeans and changed her cami, then moved through the hallways to the stairwell. Adain lifted off the ground and flew down the hallways, out the door, down the front of the building to the boys dorm, in through that door and made her way to Jeremy's room. She walked in and knelt down next to the sleeping boy. Shaking him hard, his eyes opened.

"Jeremy, we have a code red. I'm gonna go to the factory. I'll meet you there after you wake up Odd and Ulrich. Have Ulrich get Yumi." With that she ran out of the room, kicking off and speeding in the direction of the park.

Jeremy woke Odd first, who then woke Ulrich by licking a finger and sticking it in his ear (after taking the earplug out).

"Adain said to meet her at the factory after you get Yumi. You might want to call her. Wake her up before you get to her house. After all it is three in the morning." Jeremy told Ulrich and then he and Odd ran out, leaving Ulrich to wake up entirely. Hitting the speed-dial button on his cell, he pulled on pants and a shirt.

Yumi rolled out of bed when her cell went off. Hitting the floor with a painful sounding thump she groped for her cell phone.

"What'd ya want, Ulrich? I was sleeping."

"We have a code red. Adain thinks something is wrong and we have to meet her and the guys at the factory."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"Under your window." Yumi was slightly shocked at this answer, and, on impulse, she walked over to the window and waved.

"Yumi, get dressed and come down. I'll see you on your front steps."

Yumi blushed once she realized that she was still in her underwear. Pulling on black jeans and a black tank top (the first things she could find) she crept to the front door.

Adain and Jeremy and Odd were huddled around the supercomputer when Yumi and Ulrich stepped out of the elevator. They were talking to Aelita.

"Just check, will you? I'll launch a scan to see where they are and you go have a look around. Wait a minute, I'll send Adain to the tower." Jeremy told Aelita. He nodded to Adain and she ran to the elevator, hitting the button and leaning against a wall.

"There are four activated towers. That means XANA is planning something big. But the only problem is, we don't know what he's gonna do."

"Ok, Jeremy. I'm here." Adain avoided correcting Jeremy about the true gender of his arch enemy.

"Scanner Adain, transfer Adain, virtualization."

Adain fell to the ground on Lyoko. She was in the mountain region. Aelita came running out of the tower.

"Hey! How ya doing?"

"Not badly, but we will be soon if we don't deactivate the towers." She moved her attention to Jeremy. "Jeremy, could you send one person to every region to kill the monsters before I get there?" She obviously got an affirmative answer because she said, "Thanks, bye!" and took off running in some odd direction.

"Odd, I'm sending you to the polar region, Yumi to the forest region, and Ulrich to the desert region. Bye guys. Virtualization."

Yumi dropped, instantly confronted by seven hornets. Throwing her fan, she sliced through four of them. She pinned the rest to a tree with a closed fan until they blew up. Now to take care of the blocks.

Adain drew Rec'myla, slashing through the wall of blocks. Aelita was right behind her, carefully avoiding the madly swinging blade.

"Ok, go, Aelita."

Aelita ran into the tower, deactivated it, and then ran back out to beckon Adain to follow her. She walked back in, tailed by Adain, they both did the falling number and ended up in the polar region.

"Hello, Odd!" Adain yelled. Her sword was instantly out and she killed the last few mini crabs for him.

"Thanks." Odd panted.

"No prob. Aelita work your magic."

Ulrich was backed against one big rock. There were at least seven full-sized crabs pinning him there. If he moved they'd shoot. If he didn't move, they'd shoot. He decided to move. Ulrich dove around legs of crabs, freeing himself in time to not get devirtualized by seven lasers at once. He figured that would hurt.

Just then Adain jumped off the top of the rock, landing on a crab and shoving her sword into the eye before the stupid thing knew what hit him. She jumped to another crab as Odd leaped off the rock too. Firing three arrows, three of the crabs exploded. Ulrich was tired of watching and jumped onto a crab, killing one, then throwing himself onto the next. While they were playing with the crabs, Aelita ran into the tower and deactivated it, then went to help Yumi. The others would figure out where she'd went.

Adain, Ulrich, and Odd exited the tower into the forest region to hear Jeremy say, "Odd and Ulrich, careful of your lifepoints. You and Yumi are almost dead."

"Well seeing as I'm the only one who hasn't been hit yet, I'll go kill those things. You just sit back and enjoy the show."

Adain flew up to meet the Griffins in midair. The talons of the one closest to her were gone in an instant and a second later it blew up. The second Griffin grabbed at her shoulders, attempting to drop her again.

"Uh-uh. I can fly, remember?" she twisted in the air and whacked the Griffin across the face (if griffins have faces). Spinning again, she pulled her sword out of the sheath and the griffin exploded, Rec'myla embedded in it's stomach. Adain pulled the sword out of the griffin before it exploded and flew down to her friends. "Ok, Aelita. Take us back to the past!"

"NO WAIT!" Jeremy's voice echoed around the virtual world.

"Why, Jeremy?" Aelita asked, all innocence.

"I see what XANA wanted, now. If we deactivate this tower, Aelita and all of you will be destroyed automatically. He-" Jeremy was cut off by Adain.

"She. XANA is controlled by a girl named Kira. She lives in your time and world."

"WHAT?!?" Jeremy screeched. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS?!?"

"Because it wasn't important then. I've known for awhile that XANA was a girl, and that we might be devirtualized and the world will blow up if we don't fix it. I even thought of a decent plan of action. Jeremy, I need you to sit back and let me take charge for a few minutes. Ok?"

"yeah, sure." Jeremy muttered.

"Ok, Aelita, you need to go into the tower and find the information for what XANA is going to do. Jeremy, please devirtualize each one of us one by one. You can do it. Do me last. When Aelita comes out, do the same thing for her. It's possible. I've done it. Now go!" both of the computer geniouses rushed to do their jobs.

"But what do we do?" odd whined.

"we kill those." Adain pointed to the trees, where three blocks had just appeared. "Jeremy, do Ulrich first, he's lowest on lifepoints."

"Why can't I just die in battle?"

"Because you'd never come out of Lyoko."

"Oh." Ulrich walked away from the others and devirtualized. Adain and Yumi attacked with all their strength as Odd was brought out of Lyoko. Adain killed the last one as Yumi dissappeared and Aelita walked out of the tower.

"Jeremy, do Aelita now."

Jeremy held his breathe as he hit different keys, then enter.

"Don't go see her just yet. Devirtualize me, and meet us in the scanner room." Adain said into his headset.

"Ok." Jeremy obeyed like a dog. After the keys were hit and the devirtualizations completed, he ran down to the scanner room. Everyone was standing next to a pink haired teen-ager. Jeremy smiled.

"Guys, don't forget XANA!" adain said as she stepped out of the center scanner. That brought everyone back into reality.

"Aelita, would you like to do the honers?" Aelita smiled and led everyone to the supercomputer. She unplugged it and threw the cords onto the ground.

"Goodbye, XANA. For good."

A/N I hoped you liked it! I want to thank you people who told me that my first ending sucked and that I should write a new one, which I did. So Thank You!

A/N I'm changing my pen name to Warrior Pixie, so I won't be publishing anything under littleblazingstar anymore.


	16. Author's Note

I'm really sorry that I'm not updating. Just so you know, Wind Rider 12 will never write another story, because her alter ego, Bombshell9, has inhabited her body and will never realease her (unless given several thousand pounds of **_purple Skittles _**left in a leather suitcase at the corner of Manhattan and Third).

I'm going to delete this account, but I have some people who put me on thier Author Alert list and that made me feel really bad, so I had to bid you all a fond farewell. This is the last thing Wind Rider 12 will ever upload. I'll miss you all!

I'm deleting Wind Rider 12 on August 1st, to let every one see this (but I might forget and leave it for a few weeks after, just cause I'm stupid, so forgive me)

__

NOTE: not going to finish Run Fast, never going to give From the Future a better ending

Much love and several million cookies to **_Kiko Kamia_** and **_UlrichAndYumi4Ever_**! You're the best.


End file.
